young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Miko Nakadai
Miko Nakadai (仲代ミコ, Nakadai Miko) is a 15-year old girl from Japan with a strong love of American pop culture... as long as it's loud pop culture! Speed metal and wild punk outfits are her thing, and she's always searching for thrills, causing trouble for her mates Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel. She's started to hang out with other Autobots too, helping Bulkhead get over his fear of hurting his tiny partner and encouraging him to get in trouble with her. However, when the chips are down, she'll look out for her pals and Arcee has her back. The reckless Miko we know is actually a cover for a vulnerable girl with a slight inferiority complex. She wants to prove herself by leaping into danger head-on, is what it really boils down to. Arcee may have been assigned to be her guardian, but Miko has taken to the role for as much as others has for her. What she lacks in size and power, she makes up for in fierce loyalty and protectiveness for her friends. She's even got the gall to threaten and take on some of the baddest of the Decepticons. Even Wheeljack has been impressed by the guts this girl has. Now if she could just work on when to actually let loose all that energy... Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tania Gunadi (English), Nozomi Furuki (Japanese) Miko wears a shirt and skirt jeans. Her hair is mostly pink and light brownish-black. Miko wears a yellow belt and pink/black colored socks. She is seen to wear colored shoes and a small toy on the side of her belt. Gallery File:Miko_Apex-armor.png|Miko in the Apex Armor. File:Miko_by_axel_rosered.png|Miko, during private hangouts with Arcee.|link=Es gorda File:Miko_by_axel_rosered_2.png|Miko, during private hangouts with Arcee (Alternate). Gorda Raf 1293883188.jpg Jack 1293883094.jpg Personality Miko loves adventure and to be in on the action to the point of adventurous, stubborn and impulsive, almost always disobeying advices to remain in safety since she prefers to accompanies to see a fight; thus she gets into - or even causes - a lot of mischief, disregarding the danger or even her own life, and rarely considers the consequences for her actions. Still, she's a good person who cares deeply for her friends, is dedicated to the Autobots, and very close to her protector Bulkhead, to the point of refusing to leave him to the mercy of Starscream. Her hotheaded demeanor causes no end of headaches for her friends and the Autobots. She also has a habit/hobby of taking pictures with her cell phone, which has actually helped the bots from time to time. Though she may seem harmless, Miko is far more willing than most of her other companions to fight back. When Bulkhead was severely injured by Hardshell she teamed up with Wheeljack in order to take revenge. When Hardshell had Wheeljack beaten and had been ordered to flee in his ship, she instead chose to activate the Jackhammer's weapons systems and blew Hardshell to pieces. When his remains were brought to Megatron's attention, the Decepticon leader was surprised that even a human would be capable of such an act of violence. Miko's act of killing Hardshell (by using the Jackhammer) was more to save Wheeljack. Miko didn't show remorse for killing Hardshell, but neither did she find satisfaction of her actions. Miko proved her bravery by confronting Soundwave himself singlehanded. She would do whatever it takes to prove herself and save or help her friends. She is also afraid of spiders. Relationships Friends and Allies *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *U.S. Military **William Fowler *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Autobots **Meltdown *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee Family *Chi Chi and Ding Dong (pet cats) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Starscream *Insecticons **Hardshell *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas Powers and Abilities Miko is a skilled guitarist, owing to her love for rock music, and her favorite band is Slash Monkey. With the Autobots she became skilled in mechanical engineering, and she's somewhat of a photographer, using her cell phone to take pictures of the Autobots constantly. The cell phone apparently can synch with Autobot communications, seen when she used it to spy on a Decepticon energon mine and her phone's camera transmitted everything it saw and heard to Wheeljack's ship. Miko is also bilingual, as she comes from Japan, but she speaks fluent English without any Japanese accent though she's never been heard speaking Japanese (on-screen, at least). By donning the Apex Armor, Miko was able to fight off two Vehicons and Starscream, with a haphazard fighting style as a mix of martial arts, sumo and wrestling. History Past When living in Tokyo, Miko had two loving parents and two purebreed cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. She went to the best school and took piano lessons from the age of three, but she found it all so boring that she jumped at the chance to transfer to Jasper, Nevada. Once there, she quickly realized the brochure had lied about it being "the entertainment capital of the world", and soon piano lessons seemed pretty good in comparison. Synopsis Episodes Episode 20: Totally Weighing Arcee and Miko find energon and candy in a cave, when suddenly something makes them want to eat the energon and the candy as both equally addictive. A few hours later, Arcee and Miko finished eating only to discover that they are now fat, after all the energon and the sweets are also fatteners and a trap made by Airachnid who created the energon and the fat addictive sweets for two things, a defeat to his enemy Arcee and leave him in ridiculous as a fat robot woman, two to fatten Miko and eat her. But Arcee and Miko were able to defeat to Airachnid despite being overweight and gave Airachnid a teaspoon of her own medicine with the energetic enhancer and she ended up fatter than our heroines. Then Arcee and Miko took the antidote to return to normal and stop being fat. http://young-transformer-justice-prime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arcee_by_axel_rosered_2.png http://young-transformer-justice-prime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miko_by_axel_rosered_2.png Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Wreckers Category:Musicians